Sly's Spittake
by Remedy's Melody 109
Summary: Carmelita mentions that she wants something from Sly that surprised him even.


**I I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SLY COOPER SERIES, OWNED Y SUCKER PUNCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOY! THIS IS MY SECOND OR THIRD ONE SHOT, NOT SURE. BUT I KNOW MY FIRST ONE IS "TENNESSEE'S S FLIRTATIOUS KISS" WHICH WAS B****ASED ON IT'S PICTURE.**

Sly and Carmelita loved being together. So much that they can do it over and over again. **(if you know what i mean). **They lay there resting in bed from completing their earlier activities that day. Sly With Carmelita sitting in his lap, Sly was more than happy. Carmelita on the other hand was sighing in content. Tracing hearts All over her lover broad strong chest, and her head on his shoulder. Sly kissed the top of her head before laying his cheek on top of it. _'Nothing can ruin this moment'_ Carmelita thought to herself._ GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!. ' Okay, maybe that would'._ Carmelita smiled as she blushed. "You would like me to make us something to eat mi amor?" Sly asked his lover oh so lovingly as he kissed her hand. "That would be nice" she said as she got off Sly's lap. Sly gave her a kiss. How he loves to kiss his foxy vixen! She felt the same way about Sly too. Once their lips met, it was like they were super glued together and wouldn't come apart. They both started to lean back on the bed when Carmelita's stomach growled again. "Guess it's not hungry for that then" Sly said in a joking manner, with a small smile. "Yeah, apparently it wants to have it it's way before ours." Carmelita said, playing along with Sly. Sly gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up to get dressed. The whole time Carmelita was watching him as she was stretching.

She loved how muscular he was. Thank god for his thieving days! Sly wouldn't have the body he has now if it weren't to his acrobatics during heists and running away from her. _'How i miss the good old days. Even if we were on opposite sides. Well we do still play cop and robbers every now and then' _Carmelita thought herself. She hadn't noticed, but Sly had turned around when she was lost in her thoughts. And he knew _exactly_ what that look in her eyes meant. "See something you like?"Sly said. "Oh very much". Carmelita said seductively to him. Carmelita walked up to Sly and ran her hands up and down the male raccoon's chest, making him moan just the slightest. Carmelita, still undressed, was seducing him in more than one way. They were almost about to kiss when they heard it again. _GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR! _"That time it wasn't me." Carmelita said putting her hand on her hip in a hotly. "Even our stomachs agree mi amor!" Sly laughed because even he knew that sounded stupid, yet funny. "Come on. i'll help you get dressed, that way we still have a little fun while getting our lazy love butts up" Sly smiled a little bit when she laughed at what he said as he found something quick for her to put on and boy did her like it! You know...after the fact that he realized that you couldn't see her bottoms at all!

Carmelita had put on her bra and underwear by herself, which took the fun out for Sly. But he wasn't complaining. Carmelita put on her favorite pair of blue jean shorts, and a long T-shirt that could be worn as a dress. Both were light blue. As for Sly, he put on a pair of black pants that were supposed to be big on him but turned out to fit him like skinny jeans. He wasn't complaining about that either since Carmelita told him he had a cute butt in them. She also laughed when she saw him blush about it too. Then he wore a dark blue T-shirt that had his favorite band on it-Black Vale Brides. Also one of Carmelita's favorite bands too. Neither of them bothered to put on shoes 'cause they didn't see either of them going anywhere anytime soon. So they left their socks on instead.

Now Sly and Carmelita left the bedroom, hand in hand. Sly went into the kitchen to find something to eat for them When he heard Carmelita say something."Oooh!" Carmelita said crossing her legs over one another. "Yes my little love monkey?"Sly said as he began to take out bread and ham and so on to make sandwiches for them. "Really?" Carmelita decided to play along. Sly nodded with a wide grin on his face. "I have to go to the bathroom Ringtail" she commented back. Sly's tail was a swaying back and forth like a dog. He does that whenever she says his pet name. She doesn't do the exact same thing when he gives her, her pet name. "Oh" Sly replied. Just as Carmelita was making her way through the door, Sly thought and said something naughty. "You're not taking a bath with out me are you!?". Carmelita almost fell over laughing when she heard that. "Sly! hahaha". Shouted Carmelita, trying not to laugh while doing so. "That's my name and you could wear it out!" Sly said being sarcastic with a cheeky grin. "Babe...You know that i'll let you know when i plan to do that" Carmelita said seductively as she walked through the door to the bathroom. Sly stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Are you doing it now!?" He asked, hoping she would say 'yes', but no reply. He went back to making sandwiches for them.

Carmelita had just walked in the bathroom after hearing what Sly wanted to know if she was doing that or not. She just ignored it. She took out a pregnancy test to see if she had gotten there yet. She peed on it and came back negative. "Man" Trying to keep her voice down. Carmelita threw it away. She walked back in the kitchen where Sly had sat down, being down with making their sandwiches , he already took a bit out of his. "Hey Sly"Carmelita called. "Yes mi amor?" Sly responded looking up at his lovely vixen. "Is something wrong my most loveliest of vixens?" Sly wrapped his arms around her waist. How much she loves that, Sly will never know. "Well you may need to sit down for this" She sat across from him. Sly stayed quite while she talked. "We've been having our special kind of fun for a few weeks now" Carmelita hadn't looked up at Sly yet. She just drew hearts on his hand. Sly was worried that something was seriously scaring or something was wrong...big time! "Yes" He replied "Well, i still haven't gotten there yet" She stopped drawing on his hand and look up at him, in the eye. Sly picked up his drink and the suspense was killing Carmelita so she spat it out. "I want a family Sly!" After hearing that, he did a spit take. "What!" Sly said in a loud and surprised voice. Carmelita's ears dropped after hearing what Sly said. Sly saw her do so. "Oh baby i didn't mean it like that" Sly got up, Carmelita still holding his hand and he wrapped her in a hug. "If you want a family, then you''ll get a family, okay" Sly kissed her forehead. "Promise that we'll keep trying?" Carmelita looked at Sly with big eyes. "Promise. Anything for you" He gave a squeeze in the hug. "And besides, We still have time to do that. You parents would be happy to get a grandchild. We'll have a son or daughter, which ever one comes out first. And i know for a fact that we will be awesome parents. And they'll love their mommy like i do" Sly gave Carmelita a kiss. "You right. And it will lead on with the cooper line too" She said resting her head on his shoulder. "An you are right too. But for now, let's eat something missy" Sly said smiling, which she didn't see. He knew that she'll say somthing back too."Who do you think you talking too?" Carmelita barked back laughing in the process. "But yea i need to eat though" They both sat back down eating their sandwiches and enjoying each others company. Until Sly said something. "How long you been checking that?". "Sly!" They both laughed and had the rest of the day to be together and have fun. Maybe one day they'll have a little one of their own.


End file.
